Empire
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: An extra dragon egg, forbidden love, broken bonds, and unknown fathers... only part of this story... the rest is up to you to find out! Contains random stupidness... beware! COMPLETE!
1. The Dragon Egg

My first Eragon fic, bear with me hear people, I know some of this stuff seems really unlikely! No flames please!

**Empire**

**Chapter One: The Dragon Egg**

Deep in the dark recesses of Du Weldenvarden, a young elf girl roamed around. She shuffled through the dense undergrowth with light steps, her chocolate brown eyes scanning the silvery tree-bark. She was very young, about seventeen years old, the youngest elf alive, in fact. Her twin sister Star was a couple of minutes older, making her the second youngest elf. Star had gone on a mission to the Varden a couple of months ago, but she never reached Farthen Dur. She disappeared completely; there wasn't a single trace of her. She had vanished into thin air.

This elf's name was Mercury. She had black waist-length hair and she had dyed the tips red for a "color change." Her skin was tanned since she spent most of her time wandering around the forest near her home, Ellesmera. Mercury wore a sleeveless, sliver tunic with a green belt where she attached her slim sword. Her silver sandals laced up under her knees and were as sturdy as any riding boots. She wore a flowing cape that clasped around her neck with a ruby. The cape, which was silver on the outside and a deep, forest green on the inside almost completed her look. Mercury's hair was held back by a silver circlet inlaid with a ruby. Why? Simple, Mercury's mother was Princess Aiya, the second daughter of Queen Islanzandi, making Mercury a princess.

Mercury had been given the task of following Eragon until he reached Du Weldenvarden, but she got distracted in Dras Leona where she got her fortune read by Angela the Witch. Mercury then raced back to Ellesmera to ponder what Solobum had told her, "Look for the spirit of the first tree, then your duty will be clear to you."

Mercury knew that the first tree was somewhere deep in Du Weldenvarden, but what she didn't know was where exactly the first tree was, and that could be a little problem. Mercury spent so much of her time looking for the first tree that she missed the arrival of Eragon, and she got into quite a bit of trouble because of that.

But Mercury's constant searching did not prove to be futile, because a week after Eragon left for Du Vollar Eldrvarya, or The Burning Plains, she hit the jack-pot.

The Mother of all Trees was huge, even bigger than the Menoa Tree. She spanned about half a mile, it was amazing Mercury had missed it before.

Mercury stared awestruck at the Mother of all Trees. She shook her head to clear it and shouted, her voice cutting through the forest like a dagger. "Mother! Tell me what it is I must know to fulfill my destiny! I am useless without this information!"

Stillness reigned the forest as Mercury's voice died down. After a few moments, all of the forest sounds returned and Mercury screamed, "Mother! Where are you? Wont' you help me or do you not care?"

The wind blew, whipping Mercury's hair around her angry form. As the wind lapsed into nothingness, a figure slowly appeared. The figure had a bony body and was very tall. Its clothes were completely made of leaves. It was female with long grey hair, and despite its ragged appearance, it still managed to have an air of authority.

"Peace, child. What is it you desire?"

"Mother?" inquired Mercury.

"Yes, child. I will tell you what you need to know and give you what you need," said the Mother, "There are only two dragon eggs in existence now."

Mercury frowned, "But Saphira and Thorn already hatched and the only dragon egg left is in Uru'baen. How can there be two dragon eggs left? Unless…" her voice trailed off, looking at the Mother in astonishment, "You have one!"

The Mother clapped her hands and another druid appeared, this one male, holding a silver stone with black veins. "Even Galbatorix doesn't know about this dragon egg. And the time has come for two new riders. I would like you to guard this egg with you life. Can you do that?"

"I would be honored to," Mercury replied, accepting the egg and leaving.

"That is only part of your destiny, child. Be prepared," said the Mother, disappearing into the undergrowth along with the other druid.

* * *


	2. The Escape

Hey people! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been lazy… sorry! Mkay… for people who were asking, this story is follows what Mercury does, not Eragon. Anyway… R&R!

**Empire**

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

The Ra'zac threw the limp form of a young elf girl, with moonlit hair, into a dark, dank prison cell in the palace of Uru-baen. The girl was young, no older than seventeen years old. Her body trembled from fatigue. She had been tortured mentally and physically by the Ra'zac for information on Ellesmera, Islanzadi, and the elves. And of course, Eragon. If only she had been able to hold her defenses for a bit longer, then, maybe Galbatorix wouldn't have the information he needed to attack the Varden in Surda. Maybe, maybe, she would never know. The young girl, Star, pulled herself up onto the damp cot at the side of the cell. She would wait. She would wait until she was strong enough. Then, she would make her move, her only option, escape. She would escape when she was strong enough. But not a second sooner. She had a waiting game to play. A game she was very good at.

* * *

"Shadeslayer is here!"

The cries rung through Ellesmera the next day. Mercury awoke with a start, her skinny arms wrapped around the silvery dragon egg. She smiled, stroking the egg, remembering the happenings of the previous day. She crawled out of bed, stowing the egg in a secret compartment in her dresser that she sealed with magic. She donned her usual attire and walked outside. She made her way towards The Great Hall of Trees, Islanzadi's palace. She walked in and took her place next to Islanzadi and Arya, who had come back before Eragon from the Battle of the Burning Plains with news of Murtagh. A second after she stood next to Arya, Eragon walked in. Everyone stood up, including the Queen. Mercury was the one who conducted greetings, so she walked up to Eragon, put her fingers up to her lips and said, "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarinya ono varda," replied Eragon.

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," Mercury replied, "Greetings, Shadeslayer. I am afraid that we didn't meet last time. I am Princess Mercury, second daughter of Princes Aiya, second daughter of Queen Islanzadi. I am honored to meet you."

"As am I," replied Eragon, bowing, "But I must ask, why did you honor me so and speak first in the greeting? It is I who is your inferior. Why did you do that?"

Mercury laughed, the sound of tinkling bells, "You see, Shadeslayer, I may be a Princess, but I have barely done anything in my seventeen years. You, meanwhile, have destroyed an evil Shade, and fought many a battle. And to top that, you are a rider, and you just reached manhood. Your status tops mine by far. It was Star who did everything…" Mercury's voice turned somber and the laughter faded from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" inquired Eragon.

"Oh, it's nothing, Shadeslayer…"

Eragon looked at Arya, silently asking her about Mercury's actions. Arya merely shook her head no and mouthed, "Don't even ask." Eragon's shoulders sagged in defeat. He turned his attention back to the conversation.

Mercury now addressed Saphira. "Hair Skulblaka Saphira. We heard of your quest to rescue Lady Katrina. How did it go?"

Saphira turned one deep blue eye to ward Mercury and touched her mind, _Well; we didn't get to that yet. We have a guest with us, _she said, her visible eye twinkling.

Mercury furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean a guest?" she questioned.

Eragon turned to face Islanzadi. "What Saphira means, Your Highness, is that we didn't go to Helgrind yet. We wanted to tell you something personally. Also, we brought my cousin Roran Stronghammer so we could leave directly. May I present to you, Roran."

Eragon's outstretched hand pointed to an about twenty year old man who was gingerly dismounting Saphira.

"Never again!" he declared, "After Katrina is safe, to not expect me to ride Saphira again!"

Saphira turned towards Roran and growled in a playful manner, _Are you saying I'm not a graceful flyer? _she asked.

"No, I…I didn't…ugh!" Roran slapped his forehead in frustration.

Saphira's sides shook and a strange rumbling sound emitted from her jaws, she was laughing. She then remembered where she was and stopped, her jaws curling into a dragonish imitation of a nervous smile. _Sorry, Your Majesty, _she said bashfully.

Dark. Now. Now was a perfect time for escape. Star had not been eating the drugged food for three weeks, so now, she could easily use magic, but not as long as she could before. Her magical stamina had been reduced to that of an athletic human, but that was just enough for her to escape.

After the Great Hall emptied, Eragon got straight to business. "Murtagh told me after our battle that Morzan is my father. He also took Za'rac." Eragon said all of this very fast. His statement was met by shocked silence.

Mercury stepped forward. "Eragon," she said gently, "You are your own person. Who your father was doesn't change tour opinion of you. Know that we still think of you the same way. Just because Morzan's your father doesn't make you like him."

Eragon's face lit up with understanding. He smiled, "Thank you, Mercury. It gladdens me greatly to know that your opinion of me has not changed. I am truly grateful to have friends like you." He eyed Islanzadi, Arya, and Mercury by turn and smiled again in relief that his news was taken in a good manner. _You were right, Saphira_, he said, _Islanzadi, and now Mercury, took it nicely. _

_Now would be a good time for me to say, 'I told you so,' little one_, rumbled Saphira smugly.

Getting out of the dungeon was easy. A couple of muttered words and the guards were knocked out, silent as, well, something silent.

Finding her way out, now that was another matter. In a couple of minutes, Star was hopelessly lost with an obvious trail of knocked-out guards in her wake.

She rounded a corner to find… a long hallway with a door at the end. A way out! She rushed down the hall to the door and attempted to pull it open. Locked!

Star swore under her breath. Then, she muttered a few more words and after a slight wave of fatigue, opened the now unlocked door.

Darkness. There was nothing in the room but darkness. "Brisingr," whispered Star. A small tongue of flame appeared on the tip of her pointer finger. She raised her hand to illuminate the whole room and gasped. At the center of the room on a silver cushion was an ice-blue stone with silver veins. An egg, a dragon egg.

Star didn't hesitate. She ran forwad and scooped up the egg, and then darted out the door on the opposite side of the room. She came face-to-face with a flight of stairs, which she ran up determinedly. She opened another door and emerged into the cool, night air. Then, Star started running, faster and faster, towards freedon, with the dragon under her arm.

* * *

Yeah… I know that the security around the egg is very... weak, but Galbatorix never expected a prisoner to get free to get the egg. Plus, the most guards are around the entrance to the prison so that no one can get in (except for the prisinors who are already locked up!) 


	3. The Hatching

Next Chapter! Wow... I'm surprised. I'm updating really fast... hopefully this doesn't jinx it for the future!

**Empire**

**Chapter 3: The Hatching**

"Squeak!"

Mercury jerked awake. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light ofdaybreak, she heard another squeak from close by. She looked at the egg she was holding. No, she thought, it can't be. The egg started quivering, and Mercury jumped off the bed. She stared at the egg, which was now rocking violently.

Crack! A pattern of cracks criss-crossed across the egg and a small section of the egg popped up, balenced on the head of a silvery baby dragon.

Mercury cooed at the little dragon and made clicking sounds with her tongue to get the dragon's attention. "Here little dragon... come here!" The rest of the shell cracked as the dragon daintily picked its way out of the shards of egg and shook itself. Mercury curiously picked her way towards the dragon and reached her hand to it. It nosed her left palm, and a burning pain shot through her body; and then everything went black.

* * *

The feeling of receiving the gedwey ignasia shot through Eragon and he jerked awake. _Saphira_, he said,_ did you feel that?_

_Yes_, said Saphira, opening her eys. _ The last egg has hatched, little one. _

_Yes_, said Eragon, _we should tell Islanzadi, Arya, and Mercury. They would like to know. _

Saphira nodded. She shot some smoke from her nostrils and said, _let us tell Mercury fist. Her home is right next door. _

_Aye_, said Eragon, pulling on his tunic and attaching the dwarven sword that Orik had given him ot his belt. _Lets go.

* * *

_A shock ran through Glaedr, a feeling he hadn't felt since over a year when Eragon got his gedwey ignasai. 

_Oromis_, Glaedr said gently, awaking the old elf with a startle, _the last egg has hatched. _

Oromis blinked, as if trying to comprehend what Glaedr said. Understanding dawned on him. _Awake Islanzadi_, he said,_ call her to the Crags of Tel'naeir. We will give her the news.

* * *

_A burning feeling shot through Murtagh's arm, making him jerk awake. The pain felt like getting the gedwey ignasai again. That was it! A new rider! 

_Thorn!_ he called to the opposite end of his room where the celing grew higher so the scarlet dragon could sleep.

_Yes, I felt it too_, said Thorn, opening his eyes.

Murtagh looked at Thron's blodred eyes, _I only hope that the other rider is well away from here or else they will have the same fate as us. _

_Aye_, said Thron sadly. He closed his eyes again.

* * *

Galbatorix awoke with a startle. That feeling... he had felt it many, many more times, most recently, there were two. Dragon hatching...

Galbatorix pulled on his night black cape and walked out of his room. His guards fell into formation behind him, their brows furrowed with confusion.

Galbatorix swept down to the dungeons, toward the elf girl's prison cell. He saw the guard slumped against the wall, with a large bump on his head. Galbatorix cursed. He used magic to fling open the cell door. He looked inside... empty.

Galbatorix strode down the hallway towards the room with the egg. He saw many knocked-out guards on his way there and quickened his pace. he threw open the door to find the room empty.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Galbatorix howled. Anger emitted off him in waves. "Send ten legions after that elven girl," Galbatorix ordered the trembling guards, "Re-capture her, or die trying!"

* * *

Galbatorix's anger reached Star when she was a league away from Uru-baen. _Oh, no_, she thought, _he's sending soldiers after me. HELP! _Star projected her thoughts as far as she could. _Someone help...__

* * *

_

If you're wondering why Eragon and Oromis didn't feel it when Murtagh's egg hatched, I'm gonna tell you! Oromis didn't feel it because he was really weak and it was too far away. Eragon didn't have strong enough magic power. Murtagh felt it because he is already really strong. 


	4. The Rescue?

Yeah! I didn't jinx it! I'm updating, again (scary, isn't it?) Well, R&R!

**Empire**

**Chapter 4: The Rescue? **

Mercury regained conciousness a few seconds Eragon burst in. "Mercury! The last egg has..."

"Eragon?"

Eragon was staring dumbstruck at the dragon hatchling that was now perched on Mercury's shoulder. "How?" he said, confused.

"The tree spirit gave me this egg a couple days ago. It hatched for me a few minutes ago, apparently. There is still an egg in Uru-baen, though. But even Galbatorix doesn't know about this egg," Mercury said to clear up Eragon's confusion.

_HELP! Someone help..._ Mercury strangely thought of Star, and somehow, she knew what had happened to Star.

"Eragon! You have to help my sister!" Mercury shouted.

"Say wha?" said a very confused Eragon.

"My sister, Star! She's imprisoned in Uru-baen and she..." Mercury was cut off by Eragon.

"Woah there! Slow down and rewind! How do you know this?" asked a still confused Eragon.

"Well you know how twins always get those freaky cool powers?" Without waiting for Eragon to reply, Mercury plowed on, "Well, I know what my sister is thinking. She just escaped from Uru-baen! She was captured by Galbatorix a few months ago. When she went to escape, she stole the other dragon egg in the process. Now, Galbatorix is sending ten legions of soldiers to get her. Eragon, you have to save her. Wait... Eragon? Are you even LISTENING TO ME?"

Eragon turned to Mercury with a devilish expression on his face. "Is she hot?"

"Wha?"

"You sister, is she hot?"

"Does it matter?" asked Mercury.

"Um... yeah!"

"Eragon!"

"Sorry... but is she?"

"Ugh!" Mercury let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, she's hot." How would I know? she thought to herself, I'm a girl!

"Okay, see ya! I have a damsel in distress to save!" he shouted, running out of the room.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Star could hear the steady pounding of feet and the ring of metal hitting metal; she would be able to hear it even without her elvish hearing. Judging by the sound, Galbatorix had sent roughly ten legions after her. And ten legions vs. a tired elf girl with an unhatched dragon egg were not exactly Star's idea of fair odds, especially since she was the lone elf girl. No, she was not looking forward for this. She desperately hoped that someone in Alegesia heard her in time to help.

* * *

Mercury watched Eragon run out of her house. She was him jump down the tree, ignoring the steps. Mercury sighed and sat on her bed. She gazed forlornly out the window at the waking city. She felt something tough her palm, the dragon.

"Well," Mercury said aloud to the dragon, "I guess I better name you."

_Mercury_, said the little dragon.

"Hmm... that's my name, you can't have it!"

_Mercury_, the dragon said again.

"Well, if you want a name, you have to cooperate! For starters, are you a boy or a girl?" asked Mercury.

_Girl_, said the dragon smugly.

"Ok, do you like the name... Mist?"

_No. _

"Ummm... Tear?"

_Too depressing. _

"Flower?"

_Do I look like a flower? I'm a silver dragon. _

"Okay then, Silver?"

_Too plain. _

"Ugh! Come on! You gotta help me a bit!"

_Name me after a plant._

"You just said you didn't... fine!" said Mercury. "Eragon never told me that naming a dragon is so hard!" she muttered.

_I'm very picky_, said the dragon.

"I can tell," Mercury said dryly, "How about Ivy?"

_Nah, too green. _

"All plants are green!"

_Not flowers! _

"You... said... no... flower... silver... like... ugh! What about Rose?" Mercury sighed, throwing out her last hope.

_Hmmm... Rose... I like it! _

"Finally!" cried Mercury, jumping for joy.

The door opened. "Mercury!" It was Arya. "Islanzadi told me about the dragonrid..." Arya's jaw fell open, seeing the dragon. "You?" she said, shocked.

Mercury smiled, "Arya, meet Rose, my dragon. Rose, meet Arya, my aunt."

* * *

Eragon ran out to Saphira.

_What is it, little one?_ she asked.

_Mercury's the new rider!_ he said.

_I know. _

"I should have known you would keep secrets from me," he muttered. "Well anyway, Mercury wants me to rescue her sister."

_You already agreed so lets go!_

_You were listening in_, accused Eragon.

_Yes_, said Saphira smugly, _now lets go!

* * *

_"Run, run, run, run, my legs hurt, run, run, run, run, my lets hurt, run, run, run, run, my legs hurt..." 

Star had been repeating this for the many hours (she lost count of how many) she had been running. She had taken off her cloak and wrapped the egg in it. She had been running for who knows how long and could finally see the south-western border of Du Weldenvarden. She could hear the soldiers sprining afte rher. An arrow whizzed past, and narrowly missed her right calf. Fear clawed up Star's spine, and she was trembling all over.

"Crap, crap, crap," she muttered to herself as the yells behind her were growing closer. As she ran into a clearing she skidded to a stop. Five soldiers stood across her, then ten, then twenty, the forty, then sixty. They fanned out, encircling her. The rest of the ten legions were behind them. Just then, the egg shook.

Squeak! Star tensed, and stared at the egg.

Squeak! The soldiers took a step forward.

Squeeeeak! The egg was rocking violently now.

Crrracck! The egg produced a jagged crack, then another, and another. Star's right hand was covering the dragon egg. The shell pieces fell through her arms, and the baby dragon looked up at her with huge eyes.

"Now isn't really the best time!!" Star snarled through clenched teeth.

And it stretched its muzzle up to her right hand...

Thousands of searing heat needles seemed to pierce her hand, and shoot up her arm. Her vision flickered, and the last this she head was,

"Yes! She's the one! GET HER!"

* * *

_Faster Saphira! I think I see them!_ Eragon urged Saphira on at a breakneck pace towards the circle of torches. In the cneter of the circle was still figure .

"No, that can't be her," said Eragon, voicing his thoughts aloud, "Star couldn't get from Uru-baen all the way to here as exhaused as she is. This must be someone else!"

_I agree little one_, said Saphira.

_We should see what's happening_, said Eragon.

_Let's stay behind that clump of trees at the edge of the forest_, said Saphira, _we can see everything from there. _

From their vantage behind the trees, Eragon could see everything.

A soldier picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. the girl's silver hair swept away from her face, revealing pointed ears. Eragon jumped up.

"Shit!" he swore, "That reallyw as her! Mercury's gonna kill me!"


	5. Murtagh?

Yay! Next chappie! It's kinda short... sorry... same with the next few chappies... ah well... i can write them faster!

**Empire**

**Chapter 5: Murtagh???**

After waiting until nightfall, Mercury was getting annoyed. Eragon left twelve hours ago in search for Star and Mercury was starting to lost patience. Actually, she had lost patience a while ago. Now, she was at the point where she would spaz at anyone who talked to her. Even Rose had deserted Mercury in fear of what would happen to her.

Mercury stared moodliy out her window. Rose cautiously approached her rider and said, _why don't you rest? It'll take you mind off... ya know... Eragon._

Suprisingly, Mercury didn't argue with Rose. She just walked to her bed, plopped down, and closed her eyes.

She saw...

A boy, no, a man, about ninteen or twenty, standing atop a hill, dressed in a black tunic witha bloodred cape billowing out behind him. He was brandishing a sword with a black hild and a scarlet blade, a silent battle cry issuing from his lips. On his left, there stood three hazy figures, the two in the middle shorter that the ones on the outside; of all the figures, this man was the tallest. Mercury studdied him intently, her cheeks reddening self-consiously. Could he see her? The man's dark brown eyes showed confidence, and his straight brown hair fell into his eyes. Mercury's eyes ran over his well-toned muscles. Man, this guy was hot!

Mercury shot up with a searing pain on her left palm, and in all the confusion, she forgot the dream.

* * *

Yup, she felt Star becoming a rider. Why did she feel it instantly? Her magic powers are way stronger than how Eragon's were when Thorn hatched. Mercury is almost as powerful as Murtagh. 


	6. Mercury?

Another short chapter, the good news is that I can post about five (or more) of these a day, about equal to two (or more) long chapters!

**Empire**

**Chapter 5?Mercury??**

Murtagh flopped onto his bed. He laid down, putting his arms behind his head. He sighed loudly, making Thorn raise his head.

_Pitying yourself again?_ said the dragon, slowly opening and closing his eyes.

Murtagh said nothing, he merely closed his eyes, and in a few moments, his breathing evened out... he was asleep.

He saw...

A girl, about seventeen years old. Her shoulder-legnth hair was the darkest black, in curls, with a few locks of silver framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were fiery, and she wore a look of determination. Her soft lips were open in a silent battle cry, while she brandished a sword with a midnight-black blade. She stood atop a hill, with three hazy figures around her, two on her left and one on her right. A silent wind belw past her, whipping her hair away, sevealing pointed ears. Her cape blew in the wind, showing her slim body clothed in a silver tunic. Perched jauntily on her head was a silver circlet inlaid with a ruby. There was no doubt, this girl was... beautiful.

A searing pain tshot through Murtagh's body, waking him up. Another rider? he thought, weird. Murtagh rolled over and fell asleep again. hwen he was awaken by a guard, Murtagh had forgotten the searing pain and the dream.

* * *

Da na na!!!!!!!!!! Everyone is having creapily similar dreams! Why? I can't tell u! To find out... read on!

Murtagh: Why am I forgetting everything?

Mercury: Cause I said so!

Murtagh: You're not the author!

Mercury: But I look like the author, right Naomi?

Naomi (me!): Kinda... ish... it's a stretch...

Mercury: But it is a bit... right?

Naomi: Sure?

Mercury: See! HA!

Murtagh: No fair... the girls are ganging up on me!

Mercury: Say it!

Murtagh: No!

Naomi: NOW!

Murtagh: grumble R&R, ya happy?

Naomi: smirks Very!


	7. Star?

Another short chapter... again...

**Empire**

**Chapter 5??Star?**

Eragon was currently running around in circles like a psyco screaming, "She's gonna kill me!" over and over again. Saphira watched her rider who was afraid of the Wrath of Mercury. Saphira gently grapped Eragon by his midnight-blue cape with two of her claws and lifted him up to her face, where she looked at him through one sapphire-blue eye, amused. Saphira sighed, Eragon's screaming was getting annoying, and to a dragon, it sounded three pitches louder than it really was. With a flick of Saphira's claw, Eragon was out cold.

He saw...

A seventeen year old girl, golden-haired. She had ice-blue eyes, which were filled with determination, and a tattoo of a Star was at the corner of her left eye. She was wearing an ice-blue tunic witha matching cape; they helped bring out her eyes. She was shouting a battle cry while she thrust her blue-bladed sword into the heavens. Ther were a few hazy figures around her. But this girl... she was hot!

Eragon awoke atop Saphira without any recolection of his dream, flying towards Elesmera and, as he thought, his doom.

* * *

Dan dan dannnnnn!!!!! what will happen to Eragon? 


	8. Coincidence?

And another short chappie, this is the last one, for now...

**Empire**

**Chapter 5: Coincidence?**

Star had come to the conclusion that dungeons were exreamly boring. The walls were a drab grey, and each the same exact size (Star had meaured). The first wall faced outside with a barred window in the center: above Star's head. Right under the window was a cot (grey) with a thin blanket (also grey). On the wall opposite the window was a door with a chair next to it. The chair was currently occupied by a man with brown hair and brown eyes, donned from head to toe in black armor. He (though he didn't know it) personally agreed with Star that dungeons were very boring: he also thought that grey was an overused color and Galbatorix should call an interior decorator for the dungeons because more that half of the prisnors had died from boredom. Murtagh was roused from his daydream by a little cough. It was the prisoner.

"Hey! You! Yeah, you!" Star called, "The guard who looks bored to death! I think this dungeon is boring!"

Star's dragon, now dubbed Ice, said, _I'm bored. _

Star turned to Ice, "Did I ask you?"

Murtagh looked at Star, who was now chattering about how boring the dungeon was. This was getting annoyng. "Can you, like, go to sleep or something?" he asked.

Star looked at him, offended, "Elves don't sleep, they rest." She crossed her arms and turned awa.

Murtagh held his head in his hands and sighed, "Mercury, help me!"

Star's head snapped up. "How do you know my sister's name?" she demanded.

Murtagh threw her a look that clearly said, 'Are you insane?'

* * *

Ooooooo! How does he know Mercury? Or does he? Read on and find out! R&R! 


	9. Eragon?

This chapter isn't as short. Yay me!

**Empire**

**Chapter 5???Eragon**

"How do you know my sister's name?" Star repeated, glaring at Murtagh(overprotective much?).

"You sister?" Murtagh said, astonished, "Mercury is the name of the mythological messenger of Gods from the story's about Earth, and your sister's name?"

"Yeah!?"

"Well, tell me about her."

"... She's my twin, younger than me by seven minutes," said Star, "Why do you want to know this?"

"Curiosity," replied Murtagh, "What does she look like?"

"Like me, except an inch taller with curly, black, waist-length hair," Star said, "I'm going to rest now." Star laid down on the cot and closed her eyes.

She saw...

A young man, eighteen years old, with dirty blonde hair. His fist was clenched, stabbing up into the sky. There was no sound, but it appeared a war cry was issuing from his lips. There were hazy figures around him, but Star wasn't looking at them. Her eyes were riveted on the young man. He was handsome, his muscles well toned, and a gedwey ignasia shining from his right hand.

Star's heart was pounding, and the dream started to fade, slipping from her memory. She was aware of the dungeon around her again. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped when she saw Murtagh leaning over her, a shocked look on his face. He spoke softy to her, "How do you know my brother's name?"

"What?" Star rubbed her eyes, and was aware of deep throaty snarls issuing from Ice, her dragon. She picked him up, and soothed him with words of the Ancient Language. He latched onto her conscience, and refused to let go. Star sighed, apparently Ice was an overprotective dragon (sounds like someone we know).

"How... do... you... know... my... brother's... name?"Murtagh repeated slowly.

"I heard you the first time you stinking human!" Star snapped. Murtagh drew back a little, surprised at how quickly Star's mood had changed. "I don't know what you're talking about anyways! I suggest you stop listening to my dreams!" Star said pointedly.

"You were talking in you sle-I mean rest, and in a small cell like this, it's hard to not hear you," Murtagh muttered in his defense.

"Fine. Give me better accomadations." Star's eyes locked with Murtagh's and he finally gave up saying,

"When my shift ends, I shall talk to the king about looking you upstairs."

"YAY!" Star crooned and hugged Murtagh fiercly.

"Okay. Okay, stop hugging... not more hugs! CAN'T BREATHE!" Murtagh gasped as the elf's strength curshed him. Star laughed and skipped around Murtagh, who was still gasping fror breath.

* * *

Dan... dan... dan! Than ends our "freaky coincidental dreams" sequence! On to the next so R&R! 


	10. The Wrath of Mercury

I seriously think I suffer from Short Chapter Syndrome (SCS for short) sorry people!

**Empire**

**Chapter 5:The Wrath of Mercury (Dramatic Music) **

Eragon stood on the front porch of MErcury's house. Ok, it's now or never. He knocked on the door which opened instantly.

"Didyoufindher?"Mercury blurted out, pulling Eragon inside by his arm. Man, she had a strong grip.

"Um...ah...well...um...no?" Eragon said helplessly. He had a right to be scared, Mercury had an awful temper. She didn't get mad easily, but when she did, it was Bad with a capital B.

"WHAT?" shouted mercury, her hands clenched. Wind started to whip around her. "YOU DIDN'T SAVE STAR?"

Eragon stepped back as Mercury advanced towards him. He backed into a wall, oops... Mercury's face was inches away from Eragon's and light flooded into the room as the front door opened revealing Arya.

"Oromis want's to see you and Rose so you can start train..." Arya stared, openmouthed at Eragon and Mercury's comprimising position. "Ah... well..." she muttered sheepishly, getting the wrong impression, "awkward..." She turned and hurridly walked out.

"Mercury, sorry about Star. I tried, I really did!"

"I know," Mercury said, smiling sadly, "I was just so mad. She's my sister, you know? Sorry for almost killing you."

"S'kay. Friends?"

"Friends!" cried Mercury, hugging Eragon. She let go of him and smiled, "You know, they're all gonna get the wrong impression..."

"Aww man!"

_Yay!_ cried Rose (now the size of a room, she grew fast! Mercury had made her another bigger treehouse room connected to her's so Rose could fly out easily. it was big enough for Rose when she got to be Saphira's size, who can carry 3 people. Mercury made the room using magic, it was how she spent the first five hours waiting for Eragon) _And nobody died! _

* * *

My problem, SCS is driving me (and probably you) insane! I had this typed up yesterday, but it deleted when I went to upload it! I got mad! But I'm happy now XD R&R! 


	11. Dream Fairths

This chapter is longer-ish... I feel really stupid, I forgot to change the chapter number ever since chapter five, ah well... oops!

**Empire**

**Chapter 11: Dream Fairths **

"We got to get to the Crags of Tel'nair," said Eragon.

"How? Rose isn't big enough to carry me yet!"

"Saphira can fly both of us there and Rose can fly behind us."

Eragon and Mercury went outside. Eragon jumped onto Saphira. Mercury bent her knees and sprang up, gracefully floating down onto Saphira's back in front of Eragon. Eragon instructed Mercury the use the straps to secure her legs. Eragon then put his arms around Mercury's waist. Saphira sprung into the air, flying towards the Crags of Tel'nair with Rose following behind. They dismounted and walked into Oromis's overgrown hut. As they entered, Oromis looked up.

"Welcome Eragon. And congratulations, Princess," said Oromis, smiling, "I want to show you some advanced magic, but it requires a long-ish lecture. But first, I want you to each make a fairth." Oromis gestured towards two slate tablets.

"Fairths?" Mercury inquired, "Why?"

Oromis smiled, steering Eragon and Mercury toward the clearing. Saphira and Rose had left with Glader, leaving the three riders alone. "You're not making regular fairths, you're making dream fairths, a fairth you make based of a dream or vague memory, not something you're seeing. This helps me see your way of thinking based on how you make the fairth."

"Right..." said Mercury, uncertainly.

Eragon and Mercury both took a slate tablet. Mercury looked at her's, something I remember but don't remember. She saw something on the edge of her conscience, a pair of brown eyes. Mercury looked at the tablet and recited the spell. Colors flowed across the tablet and shapes began to form. A circle of brown, with a black pupil. A face, angular, the details blurred, with a faint outline of a nose and mouth. The clearest part were the eyes, which were riddled with self-hatred, everything wlse was a distorted blur. The colors stopped moving and Mercury handed the dream fairth to Oromis just as Eragon handed his in. She looked over the short elf's shoulder and gasped. Eragon's fairth was almost exactly like her's, but the eyes; an ice blue that seemed to be narrowed with hostility but laughing at the same time, were shockingly familiar, belonging to the one person she truely cared about. Mercury turned to Eragon,

"Those are my sister's eyes!"

"Those are Murtagh's eyes!"

They faced each other, completely oblivious to Oromis, who was watching them intently.

Mercury glared at Eragon. "Explain," she demanded.

* * *

Another freaky coincidence! I really love to have those! Thank you people for always reviewing no matter how short the chapters are! Oh, by the way. Star forgot the dream too! Well, R&R!


	12. Visions

And

now

for

the

shortest

chapter

yet...

it's

here!

I'm

sorry...

I

try

not

to

make

them

this

short

but

it

happens

I'm

just

typing

like

this

to

make

it

seem

longer...

(the

story

won't

be

typed

like

this)

Stupid

SCS!

**Empire**

**Chapter 12: Visions**

Eragon didn't even try to lie. He had seen the look on Mercury's face before, the one that said, "Spill it or else!" And he also knew that Mercury went through with her threats so he started talking. "I had a dream on the way back from the attempted rescue, more of a vision really. I couldn't even remember it until now, and I could only rember the eyes. I honestly did't know it was your sister."

"Same," said Mercury, "except I had my vision when I was waiting for you."

Oromis cleared his throat. "Ther is ancient magic at work here, and I will look into it. But now, on with the lesson!"

* * *

See! 

Told

you

it

was

short!

Sorry

for

the

indent

thing,

I

just

need

to

make

it

so

we

could

use

the

scroll

bar.

Well,

R&R!


	13. Dragon Magic

Yay! Next chappie up! Sorry for the wait! Happy Spring Break everyone! I'm going to New York City for this! Shopping Spree! Sorry for the extra exclamation marks! I'm just really hyper from eating brownies and soda! YUM!

**Empire**

**Chapter 13: Dragon Magic**

"There are many elements in out world, not just your basic 'water, earth, fire, air'. There are an infinate number of elements, and every one is represented by a color. Water and sapphire blue, fire and scarlet, earth and brown, plants and green, ice and ice-blue, air and silver, resurrection and grey, life and white, healing and purple, death and black, and many more.

"That magic also applies to dragons and their rider. The color of a dragon's scales show what kind of magic they and their rider will have the most control over. Now, if a magic user doesn't have a dragon, their magic is determined by their eye color. Someone who uses magic that is related to their element will only lose the amount of energy it takes for them to blink. Mercury, you and Rose should, from now on, use air magic, while Eragon, you and Saphira should use water magic."

* * *

Galbatorix was not happy. He had agreed to give the elf girl nicer accommodations since she was very annoying when she was angry. Doing nice things put Galbatorix in a bad mood, but that girl was so friggin annoying!

Galbatorix fixed Murtagh (who was "lounging" (sleeping) on a chair)with a piercing glare, "How did she get into the room?"

Murtagh jumped up screaming, "Super! Good idea! I didn't do it!" Murtagh looked around and saw Galbatorix (like usual) glaring at him. "Oops?" he whispered.

"Did you fall asleep again?" spat Galbatorix.

"Oh!" Murtagh looked around, his eyes wide, running his hands repeatedly through his already messed-up hair. "Of course not!"

"You do know I can sue you for this!" Galbatorix said pointedly.

"You already have all my money..." replied Murtagh, cautiously.

"Yes! I know that!" Galbatorix quickly muttered, "How did she get into the room?"

"What?" asked Murtagh, still dazed.

"The elf girl! How did she get into the dragon egg chamber? It was protected by strong magic!"

"Dunno..."

"What's her name?"

"Uhhh..." Murtagh thought, "I don't know... but her twin sister's name is Mercury!"

"This is bad, bad!" Galbatorix muttered. "OUT!" he shrieked at Murtagh, who was extremely quick to listen.

Galbatorix faintly remembered a woman, pregnant, who wanted to name her twins Mercury and Star. He also knew, that only one with the same blood as him could break his spells...

* * *

Dan, dan, dan! What will happen? Review and find out!


	14. Two Weeks Later

This is the chapter where something (besides freaky coincidences) happens!

**Empire**

**Chapter 14: Two Weeks Later...**

After two week sof vigerous training, mercury knew just as much as Eragon as far as "ancient language secrets". Merucry desperately wanted to be in a battle and the opportunity arrived the next Monday. 

It was around ten'o'clock in the morning. Mercury was sitting on the floor, her back leaning on Rose, carelessly playing with her now effortless air magic, weaving her fingers into strange patterns and making the air change colors, the freezing it in place. The result was an elaborate maze of colors and patterns. 

A sudden knock startled Mercury. She got up and carefully picked her way around her masterpiece. "Coming!" she called. She opened th door revealing Eragon posed to knock again. "Eragon!" Mercury squealed, hugging him. 

"Nice to see you too!" replied Eragon, laughing. 

Mercury let go of Eragon and the grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "I want to show you something!" She led Eragon to her frozen air masterpiece, "See? Do ya like it?" 

"Wow..." Eragon whistled, "That's amazing! You're a real artist, Mercury!" 

Mercury smiled, "Thanks!" 

"Hey Eragon!" said someone. Mercury turned around to see Roran. "Didn't you say it would just be a minute? We gotta get to Helgrind now! You convinced me to wait two weeks but I need to see Katrina gain!" 

Mercury gasped, "You want me to come to Helgrind with you?" 

Eragon nodded, "I was gonna surprise you, but now that somebody," he threw Roran a pointed look, "ruined it, you already know!" 

"I'd love to!" said Mercury, "You don't know how boring it is to just sit here all day!" 

* * *

It's short again... I promise, the next chapters will be longer! Well, R&R! 


	15. Information Gathering

This is the second chapter where something (besides freaky coincidences) happens!

**Empire**

**Chapter 15: Information Gathering**

Mercury skipped down the stairs outside to see Rose already waiting for her. "Rose!" Mercury sang, her voice ringing like a sweet bell. Mercury jumped off the steps about halfway down, using magic to make the air more dense to cushion her fall. She floated gently towards the ground, landing gracefully on the ground. She pranced towards her dragon and sang out, "We have a rescue mission!" 

Mercury heard a laugh behind her. She turned to see Eragon and Saphira. Mercury jumped up and down with hyperness, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said, skipping in circles, "I'm so excited, I can't hide it, all night long!" she sang the words of a popular Earth song. Or maybe it was popular many years ago, she wasn't sure. No matter how much the Earthology experts tried, their research was always a few years behind. 

"Come on! Let's go!" shouted Roran. He quickly climbed up Saphira's leg onto her back, cursing when he cut himself on one of Sahpira's sharp scales. Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back, landing gently behind Roran. Mercury jumped up and landed gracefully on Rose. _We get to see exactly how sturdy that new saddle is today, Rose!_ said Mercury, excited; _I can't wait! _

_Remember what Oromis taught you, little one. This isn't a game, It's real. One stray spell and you or I could be gone forever_, said Rose. 

Mercury laughed, _Don't talk like that, Rose! We'll be fine! Eragon and Saphira will look after us! _

Rose sighed, _Mercury, you have such a thick skull, it's impossible to get you to listen to reason!_

Mercury smiled, _I know, but you don't know Star. Once you meet my sister, you'll think I'm among the most obedient people in the world. _

Mercury tightened the straps that held her legs in place and then secured her arms. "Ready Eragon?" she asked. 

"Ready!" he replied. Saphira jumped into the air and snapped out her wings. Eragon whooped with joy as Saphira did a loop-the-loop while Roran looked a bit green, the bad kind of green. 

_Let's go!_ cried Merucry. Rose jumped into the air after Saphira. "Yay!" shouted Mercury, "This is awesome!" 

Rose smiled, _Glad you enjoyed it! Do you want to see what flying is really like? _

Mercury nodded eagerly, even though Rose couldn't see her, _I would love to! _

Mercury felt weird, like she wasn't in her body, halfway out, but halfway in. And then, the colors changed. She was looking through Rose's eyes. After a few moments, the connection faded away, but Mercury still felt astonished. _Do you always see so much blue and red?_ she asked. 

Rose smiled, or at least a dragonish immitation of one, _Yes. _

Mercury smiled too, _That's so cool! _

Something brushed her mind, and Mercury instantly threw up barriers, looking around her in alarm. _It's me! Eragon!_ Mercury sighed with relief. 

_Man! Don't do that! You almost scared me!_ exclaimed Mercury, _warn me before you're gonna try to get into my head! I almost thought you were a messed-up elf! _

Eragon laughed, Mercury could hear him. _Follow Saphira and me_, said Eragon. 

_Yup!_ Mercury nodded happily, _Operation rescue Roran's girlfriend/wife person thingy begins now!_

* * *

Star sighed, gray was a seriously overused color. Now, there were a few more colors to add to the list, red and black for example. The entire palace in Uru'baen consisted of only three colors, gray (dungeons only), red (anything made of cloth), and balck (everything else).

Star fell onto her bed (the sheets were, surprise, red). Hse thought she knew why Galbatorix had become evil; the lack of color or change must have driven him mad. Screw the angry dragon-related stuff; one visit to this palace would be enough to turn anyone into a raving lunatic who wanted to take over the world. And if you lived here; Star didn't even want to think about that. 

Star had tried to use magic to change the room color, but it didn't work. Murtagh must have used a spell to prevent magic use, even if the user wanted to do some interior decorating. This was going to be a very long imprisionment. 

_

* * *

Are we there yet?_ Mercury asked Eragon through the mental contact. 

_Almost._

Mercury almost jumped for joy, which would have been a very bad idea on a dragon flying 1,000 feet in the air, so she managed to control her urge. _I could almost jump for joy!_ she said to Eragon. 

_DON'T!_ Eragon's voice rang through her head, _you'll kill yourself!_

_Stupid! _sighed Mercury, _I said almost jump for joy, not will jump for joy. _

_Oh_, Eragon sent her a mental image of him hyperventalating (sp?), and Mercury sent back an image of her slapping her head, and Eragon laughed. 

Suddendly, the clouds parted, revealing the magnificent city of Dras Leona, and slightly south and east of tha was the omnious black fortress of Helgrind. Mercury could feel waves of sorrow coming off it. 

_Here's the plan_, said Eragon, _We'll land about a mile from Dras Leona and Roran, you, and I will go in on foot. We'll gather any information about Herlgrind. Then, we'll attack, got it? _

_Yup!_ replied Mercury, _Let's rock and roll!_

_Rock and Roll?_ questioned Eragon. 

_It's... oh, forget it! _sighed Mercury.

* * *

Among the people entering Dras Leona, there was a girl with waist legnth black hair accompanied by two tall cloaked figures. The girl was dressed in a long, flowing, purple robe with a circlit holding her hair back. She carried herself with an air of authority, she was obviously a noblewoman of sorts, and the cloaked people were obviously her body-guards. A wind blew by, momentarily blowing the girl's hair away from her face, revealing pointed elf-ears. She swore, and pulled her hood over he head, hiding her elvish features int he shaddow of the cowl. The shorter figure leaned close to her and hissed something in her ear. 

"Careful, Mercury! You'll blow out cover!" muttered Eragon. 

"I'm trying! It's just this wing, it's so, ugh!" she muttered back. 

"Guys? Guys! Attention!" said Roran, clearly annoyed, "We need to rescue Katrina now!" 

Mercury took charge, "We gotta find out how many Ra'zac are in Helgrind so we know what we''re up against. Let's go!" 

Eragon looked at her again, annoyed. "And how do you plan on doing that? It's not like we can jsut ask people how many Ra'zac are in Helgrind!" 

"Oh yeah?" Mercury retorted, "I have a few magic tricks up my sleeve!" She walked off to the nearest security guard, and started to look around curiously as if she was lost. 

Eragon swore, "We gotta stop her!" 

Roran grabbed his arm, "She know's what she's doing, she's not an idiot. Plus, I want to she what this little elf can do!" 

Mercury walked up to the security guard. He was handsome, with spiky red hair and bright green eyes. He had well toned muscles and Mercury knew she could use him to her advantages. 

She walked up to him, pulling down her hood and taking on a confused look. She tapped the guard's shoulder, "Excuse me sir? I'm really confused... could you possibly tell me where I am?"

The guard turned towards Mercury and whistled. It wasn't often that a clueless young lady wandered into Dras Leona asking him for help. "You're in Dras Leona!" 

Mercury looked at him, addopting an innocently-curious look, "What was that terrible fortress outside the city?" 

The guard shuddered, the hated thinking about that place, much less talking about it, "That's Helgrind. It's the Ra'zac's lair. THey live there with the leatherblaka." 

"Ra'zac? Leatherblaka? What are they?" asked Mercury, still 'curious'. 

"Ra'zac are the King's servants whom he sends out to do his 'dirty work' and the leatherblaka are the Ra'zac's mounts." 

Mercury shuddered, for real, "They don't make me feel really safe... how many of them are there now?" 

"Um..." the guard hesitated, "I don't think I can say..." 

Mercury looked at him, fixing his eyes with a look from her almond-shaped ones, "But surely you know? Being so strong and brave..." She trailed off, her hands resting lightly on his arm. 

The guard looked at her, "Well, yes, I suppose... brave and strong..." 

Mercury looked at him, "And surely you can tell me this? I mean... someone so smart and handsome..." 

"Smart and handsome..." the guard looked up, "There are four Ra'zac in Helgrind now, and one leatherblaka." 

Mercury shot him a dazzling smile, "Thanks! I feel slightly safer now!" 

Mercury skipped down a side road, leaving the star-struck guard behind. As casually as possible, Eragon and Roran followed. The poor guard never once thought that Mercury had duped him until a few hours later, when he heard about the dragonriders who had invaded Helgrind. Even then, he thanked her. But then it hit him, she really didn't think he was handsome... Rats! 

"Did you do it?" asked Eragon as soon as he and Roran caught up with Mercury. 

"Ya! Obviously!" Mercury smirked. 

"But... how... you..." Eragon sputtered. 

Mercury tapped her head and smirked, "I guess I'm just a genious!" 

* * *

Me: Mercury is a genious! 

Mercury: Thank you, silver. 

Me: You're welcome! I always tell the truth. 

Eragon: What about me? Am I a genious?

Me: Ummm... Let me think about this... NO!

Eragon: Meanie!

Mercury: You can't blame her for telling the truth!

Eragon: Yes I can!

Mercury: No you can't!

Me: Well, anyway... R&R!


	16. What We Didn't Know

Battle time! (finally) R&R! Sorry for the (really really) long wait!!

**Empire**

**Chapter 16: What We Didn't Know **

"Okay, there are four Ra'zac and one leatherblaka in Helgrind right now. I don't know how reliable that guard was, but he didn't lie to me, that's for sure."

"How do you know?" demanded Eragon. They were back with Rose and Saphira now.

"Did you see how starstruck that guy was? He couldn't think, much lie!"

Roran looked at his cousin pointidly, "She's right... you do know that, don't you?"

Eragon just turned away and crossed his arms. Roran smirked, "He's in denial," he said to Mercury, "He doesn't want to admit that you're better than him at something!"

"I noticed..."

Rose and Saphira just watched their riders and Roran arguing. _Is this normal?_ asked Rose.

_You tell me_, said Saphira, _Eragon just became insane when he met Mercury!_

Both of the dragons burst into uncontrolable giggles... that is, _if_ dragons could giggle. Mercury threw both the dragons a funny look. Well, it was kinda expected... they were acting pretty weird.

"Is it time?" asked Roran impatiently, "I need to rescue Katrina now!"

"I really don't see why we're just hanging out here and arguing... lets go!" cried Mercury.

"Wait!" cried Eragon, "We need a plan!"

"He's right..." said Roran.

"Ah-hah!" cried Mercury, "Got one!"

"Already?" muttered Eragon, "It must stink."

"Ignoring, ignoring!" said Mercury, holding up her hand and looking the other way.

"Guys!" shreiked Roran.

"Okay!" said Mercury, snapping back. "Eragon, and Roran, you two will ride on Saphira and Rose, and distract the Ra'zac, while I sneak in and get Katrina out."

"Wait do I have to..." protested Roran.

Mercury cut him off, "Ride on Rose? Yes. Unless you'd rather like to try to navigate the fortress _and_ find Katrina _and_ get out, without using magic _and_ within, at _most,_ ten minutes?"

"Fine! I get it!" muttered Roran, "You win!"

Roran climbed onto Rose by himself to get used to riding her while Mercury climbed onto Saphira behind Eragon. Within five minutes, they were at the base of Helgrind. They dropped Mercury off, and flew up to the top, in plain view of the Ra'zac. And suddendly... there they were! The Ra'zac had appeared at the top of the fortress, two on a leatherblaka, and two standing on the sides. Rose and Saphira dived towards the letherblaka, Mercury could just imagine how green Roran looked now, and roared their challenge. _Well, that's my cue!_ Mercury muttered a word and flitted into the open halls of Helgrind. She ran down the hall, muttering a a spell to help her find anyone, Katrina in particular. She ran down the hall, threw open a door, turned down a bunch of other halls, opened another door, into the dungeon. She ran down the halls, coming to a cell with a sickly-thin girl in it. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks, but still looked beautiful.

"Are you Katrina?"

The girl looked up, a haunted look in her eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mercury, I'm here to save you. Along with Eragon and Roran," replied Mercury.

The girl's eyes imedeately brightened up, "Roran's here?"

"Yeah, come one! We gotta go! Now!"

Katrina looked at Mercury, a confused look on her face, "Are you an elf?"

"Yeah, but that kinda beats the point. We gotta go, now!"

Mercury placed her hands on the lock, which clicked open. She placed her hands on Katrina's shackles and whispered, "Jierda!" (break) The shackles broke in half, and she dragged Katrina out of the cell.

"Wait!" cried Katrina, "There's something important!"

Something about the urgency in her voice made Mercury freeze. "What is it?"

"There's another of the Ra'zac here."

"One the guard didn't know about?"

"One that _no one_ knows about!" cried Katrina, "It's a special type of Ra'zac! It's, like... mutilated!"

Mercury started, shocked, "Even _more_ mutilated than _normal_ Ra'zac? 'Cause they already look _pretty_ weird to me!"

Katrina's eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped open, and pointed behind me.

Mercury sighed, "Lemme guess... he, or should I say _it_, is right behind me." She spun around with a flourish... and froze.

"_Mutilated_ is like... an _understatement_!" she gasped.

* * *

And that... is it! For today at least... I'm getting lazy as far as this... sorry! I took so long to update... 3 months I think... I've had writers block... and no computer... so even if i didn't have writers block, you still wouldn't have gotten a new chappie... so yeah... forgive me?


	17. Battle For Helgrind

Now there's even more battles! YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYyayAYYAYAYAY!

**Empire**

**Chapter 17: Battle For Helgrind**

Mercury gasped, "Dude! That's _not_a Ra'zac! It's more like... a mini dragon-human!"

And she wasn't too far off her mark. The... _thing_, was seven feet tall. It was a dragon, standing up on two legs, with human-legnth arms. All in all, pretty freaky... to say the least. And judging by the size of... IT... IT was really strong... which basically sucked...

"Does this mean I hafta fight you?" asked Mercury. She was trying the polite tactic to get out of trouble. "I mean, I have other stuff to do, and I'm sure you do to, so why don't we just not bother each other and go our own seperate ways?" she said, inching away with Katrina behind her.

IT growled and drew it's sword. "So much for that," muttered Mercury. "I better tell Eragon what's happening..."

_Eragon!_

_... What? _

_There's this... thing... down here, it's like a Ra'zac, but more powerful. I'm gonna fight it, I'll send Katrina out to you guys as soon as possible!_

_...What about you?_

_I'm an elf, silly! I'll be fine! Worry about yourselves and Katrina now!_

_MERCURY! _It was Rose.

_Rose, don't worry about me! I'm fine!_

_But you're just a fledgling..._

_Last time I checked, I was older than yo... WOAH!_

_WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU OKAY? Omigod, Mercury... Mercury... Mercu..._

_I'M FINE! But I'm gonna hafta go now, "IT" is very eager to fight!_

_MERCURY! MERCURY?? Aww man! She hung up on me!_

Meanwhile, Mercury was a bit occupied. IT was a really good fighter. Mercury drew her sword, a simple one borrowed from Arya. She brandished it towards IT and shoved Katrina behind her back. "Get ready to run when I tell you to!" she shreiked. "_Sokliro! (shielded)_" shouted Mercury, brandishing her sword towards Katrina.

"W-what did you do?"

"Casted a shield around you... now _please_ be quiet!" muttered Mercury.

IT lunged at her, trying to chop straight through her head to her toes. Mercury used her sword to block IT, but IT was too strong. She pulled out a knife and supported the other side of the blade, providing leverage that her sword couldn't normally provide. She twisted the sword around.

Slash, parry, block, swing, BLOOD! Mercury's arm got a slim cut in it. She gasped, and charged at IT with renewed vigor.

Trip, slip, slide, and Mercury was pinned against a wall. _That's the only way... I hafta do it..._ "Katrina! Catch me when I fall, then follow the trail, it's really obvious, and get out of here!" screamed Mercury. She poured half of her energy into Katrina, giving her enough strength to carry her and run out.

She looked at IT, "Goodbye... _SLYN ANDLAT_!" she shreiked.

IT froze, it's eyes glazed over, and IT fell to the ground, as if asleep. Katrina ran over and caught Mercury just as she fainted. Mercury's second to last spell had given Katrina an amazing amount of energy and strength, so she was able to easily lift the slight elf-girl. She held Mercury over her shoulder and brandished the sword with her other hand.

Katrina ran out of the dungeons, following a trail of floating roses. (AN: the trail is invisible to any enemy) Katrina panted as she emerged into the sun, and ran into Roran. "Oh!" she gasped.

Roran sighed in releif, "You're safe!" He swept her up into his arms and kissed her.

Eragon's shout bought him out of his dream, "What happened to Mercury!?"

Rose shoved Eragon away from her unconscious rider. _NOOOOOOOOOO!!_

enjoy!

* * *


	18. Slyn Andlat

What happened to Mercury?? Lets find out!! LoL...

**Empire**

**Chapter 18: Slyn Andlat**

Rose turned to Katrina and shrieked, _what did you do to her?? What's wrong with her?_

Katrina started to cry. I mean, there's a scary dragon in your face, screaming at you because her rider is unconscious, and you don't know why, obviously you'd cry! "I d-don't know..." sobbed Katrina, "She s-said someth-thing... like, 'slyn andlat' and c-colapsed..."

Saphira gently padded towards Rose. _Don't worry, darling. Your rider's fine... a little exhausted... but fine. She'll be alright. Now, we have to get back to shelter, guards will be after us soon. Don't worry, dear... Mercury is fine..._

Rose calmed down, and let Eragon pick up Mercury. _Slyn Andlat_, said Eragon to Saphira, _it's the ancient language... what does it mean again?_

_Death Sleep, hatchling... actually, it's literally 'sleep death' but that makes no sense..._

_But... What would it do?_

_I think, exactly what it says. Put the victim into a deathlike sleep, that one cannot be awaken from..._

_Is there something to reverse it?_

_I don't know, Eragon... I don't know..._

* * *

The sky was dark.

There was always a little bit of color in the sky, be it blue, or gray, or purple... but this time, nothing...

the sky was pitch black...

What was a sky?

It was suffocating, closing in, unable to get out... there was an out... right? Wait, why would you want to get out? Would out be worse than this? Suffocating? What _was_ suffocating?

But now... wait...

There was a light in the sky.

It was small, like a little lantern, minus the lantern part. An orb of glowing matter against a pitch black sky, if it could be called that... a small bit of hope... HOPE! That was good... wasn't it? What _was_ good? And evil... that was important... right?

But Hope, it sounds good, and good... seems right... so reach for hope? Yes! Reach for hope! Get the light... the pretty shiny light... catch it in your hands... Oh! It jumped away... COME BACK LIGHT!

Aaha! Got it!

* * *

Mercury regained consciousness... and screamed.

Well, anyone would scream if they woke up after being unconsious for who knows how long to find a bunch of floating heads staring at you intently. Especially if two of said floating heads were _dragon_ heads. I think anyone would freak out.

Eragon and everyone jumped away.. except for Rose who glared at Mercury. _I thought you were dead!_

_If I was dead... you would be dead too!_

_Well... you still scared me_, said Rose, trying to maintain what dignity she had left.

Eragon looked intently at Mercury, _What was that spell?_

_What?_

_That spell... 'slyn andlat'_

_Death sleep... the spell that 'killed' my mother..._

_Your mother? _

_Yes... she was killed... by Galbatorix!_

_thisistheendofthechapterthisistheendofhtechapterthisistheendofthechapter..._

I don't mean to be mean or anything... but my hands hurt... so cliffie it is! (happy dances)


	19. A Mother's Legacy

What is the relationship between Galbatorix and Princess Aiya? Well... I'm gonna tell you!

**Empire**

**Chapter 19: A Mother's Legacy**

Mercury took a deep breath,

"It all started eighteen years ago, when my mother was seventy years old. By elf standards, this is still considered a 'child,' but since my mother was a princess, she was allowed to go on challenging missions. She was already married, which was rare in Ellesmera, since marriage is the ultimate vow of love.

"After the many failed attempts to retrive the dragon eggs from Uru'baen, my mother decided to go. She left one night, in secret, because she knew that Queen Islanzadi wouldn't approve.

"The next morning, when Princess Aiya was discovered missing, insanity insued. The Queen had kind of figured out where Aiya would go, but only a very strong elf would be able to bring her back.

"But all of the strong elves were still to scared to venture into the middle of Uru'baen, right into the cluches of Galbatorix. The only person not scared was Arya, but the Queen didn't want to lose another one of her children in this search. So she left my mother for dead.

"A month later, my mother returned, dragon egg-less, but with evidence of torture. From what Islanzadi and Arya were able to gather, my mother had been through a lot of torture to reveal information on Islanzadi and Ellesmera.

"A few weeks later, my mother was discovered to be pregnant. My father was very mad at her, he didn't want children, and he left her. My sister and I were born 9 months later.

"Shortly after our birth, my mother disapeared again. This time, Arya went after her. She returned with my mother's unconsious body a few weeks later. She told us what she had seen.

"My mother was talking to Galbatorix, when he jumped up in a rage. He pointed at her and thundered, 'Slyn Andlat,' and she collapsed. Arya found her in a cell in the dungeons, and brought her back home. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either.

"There is a room off the Hall of Trees that is sealed off. In there, my mother sleeps forever on inside a gilded coffin. When Arya brought her back, there was only one other thing with her. This."

Mercury took out a necklace from her pocket and put it on. It was a simple silver chain, with a flat, transparent white stone in the middle.

"It holds some sort of power, some secret... But I don't know what. Star was about to figure it out, but then she disapeared..." Mercury started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," said Eragon, hugging her. "You got another family now, Roran, Katrina, and I."

Katrina came over and hugged Mercury, "Yes, don't cry. Please!"

Mercury looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "We're gonna have another member to our family. I'm gonna rescue Star!"

* * *

GreyRedBlackGreyRedBlackGreyRedBlack...

Those were the only three colors Star had been seeing for months. Even Murtagh only wore red and black! It... was... annoying...

She sighed, making Murtagh, who had now been dubbed "Star's Guard" look up. "What is it now?"

"I'm. Bored."

"So am I," said Murtagh, "I'd rather be training."

Star jumped at the chance, "I'll train with you!"

"Not unless I want to get killed in another one of Galbatorix's rampages."

"I don't care about you, just as long as I get free."

Murtagh sighed, "I guess you have a right to say that..."

Star stared at the wall for a bit, then at Ice, who was too big to fit in the room, "Why hasn't Galbatorix tried to take control of me?"

Murtagh shrugged, "I don't know, he seems to be afraid of something... and anyway, he doesn't know your true name."

"Well, I'm not gonna be here much longer!" said Star smugly.

Murtagh glared at her, "And why is that?"

"Mercury's gonna rescue me!"

Murtagh laughed, "And how do you know that?"

"We're twins, remember?" pointed out Star, "Freaky mind-reading powers!"

"Of course..." muttered Murtagh, "_How_ could I have _possibly_ missed _that_?"

* * *

"No!" shouted Eragon, "There's no way I'm gonna let you go right into Uru'baen!"

Mercury shouted back, "Well, if I don't go, who will? Someone has to save my sister!"

"Not you!" screamed Eragon, "Someone else can go! Someone who's not a rider and would be an ultimate weapon for Galbatorix!"

"So that eliminates you too! Who's gonna rescue Star?"

Eragon calmed down a bit, "Mercury, we're gonna get Star free..."

"Yeah, but _when_? When is this gonna happen?" Mercury turned away from Eragon, "You're completely filled with empty promises, I'm gonna save Star myself!"

* * *

So, hope you like it!


	20. Allies and Promises

Mercury is... a complete idiot!

**Empire**

**Chapter 20: Allies and Promises**

Mercury ran to Rose as fast as her elven legs could carry her. She jumped onto Roses back. _FLY!_ she screeched.

_Are you sure?_

_Of course I am! You would do the same for a sibling! _

_... if I had one..._

_Just go... please..._

_Alright, Mercury... But I warned you! You're too weak. _

_No, I'm not. I kept a lot of magic stored in my mother's necklace. _

Mercury placed her hand onto the flat stone. Her hand started to glow, and silent tendrils of purple magic washed up her arm. She gasped. _Some of this magic... it's not mine..._

_DON'T USE IT! _Rose's thought cut through Mercury's conscience.

_'Course not, I'm saving it. It seems... important. _

_That necklace... it seems... strange..._

_Yes,_ agreed Mercury, _There's a strange symbol on it, it looks like a cursive letter..._

_Don't worry about it now..._

_Alright, let's save Star!_

* * *

"Dragon!" the shrieks spread through Uru'baen quickly, and Galbatorix summoned Murtagh.

Murtagh too had, in turn, heard about this mysterious 'spirit rider' dressed completely in silver, riding on a silver dragon. There were no silver dragons in existence... Murtagh marched into the throne room and bowed, Za'roc's blade clanging as he walked. He stood up straight and looked into the angry eyes of the king.

"Have you heard of these rumors?" question Galbatorix, anger visible in his eyes.

"Yes, Sire," replied Murtagh, sounding slightly bored.

"Get rid of it!"

"The dragon?"

"Yes, the dragon, you fool!" shouted Galbatorix, jumping up, "The dragon and it's damned rider! Capture them, alive! I need to know what is going on here! And why there is another rider! Leave!"

* * *

Abandoning all forms of caution, Mercury flew straight over Uru'baen, in full view. She put up wards around her and Rose, so they were safe from all of the terrified archers shooting at them. Then, Mercury stupidly landed right in the middle of the palaces courtyard.

_You should have thought this through a bit more..._

_I didn't have time to think!_

_... sorry to break it to you... but you did, the ride here! But you spent the entire time moping. _

_Hmph!_

_Oh... no..._

_What?_

_... look..._

And what she saw, Mercury didn't really like. Murtagh stood in the doorway of the palace in his black armor, his blood-red cape billowing out behind him. Thorn alighted next to him, and Murtagh drew a blood-red blade, Za'roc.

"Are you the rider?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Mercury, glaring at Murtagh, "What have you done with my sister, _Murtagh_?"

Murtagh did a double take, "You're... Mercury?"

Mercury glared at him, "Depends... are you gonna tell me where Star is?"

"And if I say no?"

"I'm not Mercury."

"Either way, you are the rider!" Murtagh sighed, "I don't want to do this to you, I know what it's like to be controlled... But, there may be a way. Galbatorix told me to capture you alive... if we pose it to be true... you can get Star and escape... but then, if I happen to catch you, I can't let you go again... but it's a risk we can take. Are you with me?"

Mercury sighed, "And how can I possibly trust you? After you keep my sister prisoner and hurt Eragon?"

"It may be your only chance..." Murtagh sighed, "If you don't trust me, I understand... but I never wanted this, I never wanted to be a slave to Galbatorix. If I had a choice, I'd join you, right here, right now."

_I don't know, Mercury,_ said Rose, _I can't decide if we should trust him... he looks sincere... OH! Ask him if you can look through his memories!_

"Will you let me look into you mind?" asked Mercury, "To tell if your intentions are pure?"

Murtagh sighed, "I will, but we need to make it look like we are fighting, for Galbatorix's purposes. I can shield my mind against him... can you?"

Mercury nodded, and drew her sword. "Ready?"

_Yes. _Murtagh spoke in her head. _Go, and pretend to duel with me at the same time. _

_Okay. _

Lunge, parry, thrust, block. Mercury and Murtagh twirled around each other, coming close to each other, and separating, only to touch again; a dance. Rose and Thorn, meanwhile, circled each other warily, as if fighting, each staying close to their rider.

Thorn touched all of their minds at once, _Make the battle look really convincing! I can feel him!_

A tendril of thought pushed against Mercury's conscience, the king.

_Don't worry!_ Rose's voice rang through her head, _Thorn and I are blocking this conversation from him!_

_He won't get through, he can't compete against two dragons no matter how powerful he is! _added Thorn.

Murtagh came close to Mercury, their blades crossed in between them. "Now," Murtagh whispered in Mercury's ear.

Mercury let her mind wander out of the walls she protected them with, probing gently towards Murtagh's mind, where the walls were lowered. Mercury started shifting through his memories, escaping Uru'baen, his master's death, meeting Eragon. She could tell, he was completely honest with Eragon. She saw the last battle with Eragon, all while fighting Murtagh. She went back in time a bit, seeing Galbatorix forcing Murtagh to take the oaths, and back even further, to the time when Morzan threw his sword at Murtagh. Tears started to leak out of Mercury's eyes. _I had no idea. _

_Not many people do, you and Eragon are really the only ones..._

_I'm so sorry, _she said,_ Really. _

_... I know. _Murtagh muttered a few words, and Mercury was frozen in place, and so was Rose. _Time to finish this act. _

_... Yes... _

Muttering a few more words, Murtagh caused Mercury and Rose to, as far as anyone else knew, unwillingly enter the palace.

Mercury looked Murtagh in the eyes, _After all that you've been through... you deserve to be free. I will find a way to free you, I promise._

_Don't promise something that is impossible. _

_It's not impossible, the only thing that matters is your point of view. _

* * *

Hope you like it! My appoligies to Aiedail Icestar, she's just about to kill be from frustration. Sorry, Star! Mercury's gonna save you soon! (but you can't redecorate my room, or steal my matress, i did update by Sunday... actually on Saturday, so I win!) Well, R&R! :)


	21. The Stolen Necklace

Mercury is... a complete idiot!

**Empire**

**Chapter 21: The Stolen**** Necklace **

_I could smell there was something wrong with him, with my father. Even though I was three, I knew that this smell, this overly sweet, strange smell, meant bad things. It meant hide. Run away from Morzan. Get as far away as possible. Just don't let him catch you. _

_I stood in the corner of the room, trying to be invisible, trying to melt into the shadows how Papa could. The smell was even stronger today, even more sickening. I would never drink in my life, not that I knew what drinking was. I just knew, it made Papa angry, and an angry father would hurt me. _

_Morzan walked into the room in a stupor, cursing under his breath, holding an almost-empty bottle. I could tell, today he was very angry. Very, very angry. Hopefully, he'd fall asleep before the funny drink was all gone. But no, he just got madder and madder. The drink was gone, oh no! Bad... _

_In a fury of rage, Morzan threw the bottle at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces, making me jump. Oh, no. He had his sword with him. He's drawing it, muttering vulgar words... a streak of red metal, turning away, burning pain. The Pain..._

Murtagh jerked away in cold sweat. He was sitting on a chair, he saw, in Mercury's room/prison. The elf girl was leaning over him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were... screaming," said Mercury, "You were saying... something... something like, 'too much rum,' and, 'don't hurt me!' What was that?"

Murtagh sighed, "I had a nightmare."

"I kinda figured that much," sighed Mercury. "Be specific."

"It... it was the day when _father_," he spat the word with contempt, "threw Za'roc at me..."

"Oh," Mercury just put her hand on Murtagh's shoulder consolingly.

"Murtagh!" The door slammed open, and Mercury jumped away from Murtagh as if she'd been scarred. A guard stood in the doorway. "The other elf girl is causing trouble!"

Murtagh looked up from his guards chair, "I was told to guard this elf."

"Now you need to guard both." The guard shoved Star into the room. Star's eyes widened and Mercury gasped.

_Don't do anything! _Murtagh's voice rang through the twins heads. He spoke directly to Mercury, and through her, Star also got the meaning. _Really, they'll kill you two... be careful! _

The guard left, and after looking around her, Mercury ran to the door and embraced her sister. "Star!" she cried, "I missed you so much!"

Star squeezed Mercury, "I missed you too... WAIT! Why are you here? You're not supposed to get captured too, smart one! That's the whole point of _rescue mission_! Stupid!"

"Thanks, Star," sighed Mercury, "I love you too..."

"You know it!" Star giggled and hugged her little sister tighter.

"Star!" Mercury gasped, "Losing... air... fast... not... breathing..." Star finally let go her sister, and then wacked her on the head. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Your _rescue attempt_! You _do_ know that realise that now _everyone_ knows you exist!"

"Umm..." Mercury sighed, "it gets worse..."

"Do I want to know?"

"Now, everyone knows I'm a rider..."

"IDIOT!" shrieked Star, slapping her head again. Mercury cringed. Star walked up her sister and seized her by her shoulders, shaking her. "What were you thinking!"

"Apparently, nothing." Both of the girls looked up to see Murtagh watching them, arms crossed, with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, it's the boring guy!" said Star.

"I'm not boring!" protested Murtagh. They both glared at each other.

"Awwwwwkwaaarrrrddddddd!" trilled Mercury. Now she was the target of their glares. "Ummm..."

Murtagh glared at Mercury, then he gasped, noticing her mother's necklace. "That necklace," Murtagh gasped, "where did you get it?"

Mercury looked at him, confused, "You mean this?" She took off her mother's necklace. "This was my mothers. You couldn't have possibly seen it!"

"Not seen it, no," said Murtagh, "But I've heard of it. Galbatorix was speaking of it!"

"What? How?" demanded the twins.

"He was talking about an elf woman who stole a necklace from him. A necklace that had a stone on it inscripted with the cursive letter 'K'."

The necklace glistened in the lamplight, the translucent stone thrown into the light, a letter shown in dark groves. A cursive letter, 'K'.

* * *

What does it mean? (insert dramatic music here) review and find out! ... well, you'll find out anyway... but please review anyway!


	22. The Wercat's Wisdom

Eragon... is in lotsa trouble... uh oh...

**Empire**

**Chapter 22: The Werecat's Wisdom**

"She didn't... she wouldn't..." Eragon paced back and forth in the clearing where he had been camping with Saphira, Roran, Katrina, Mercury, and Rose. Except now, they were short one dragon and it's rider... and no, it was not Eragon and Saphira.

"Are you going to go after her?" asked Katrina.

Eragon stared at her. "Go after her?" he sighed, "Of course I'm gonna go after her! She's a princess!"

Roran sighed, "Eragon. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself... I don't see why you're worrying so much. She's not helpless, you know. And she's got Rose with her."

Eragon sighed, "We gotta get back to Surda soon. Then I can go to Ellesmera and tell Islanzadi."

Katrina looked up, "We're at the forest at the edge of Lake Tiidosten on the border of Surda. Leave us here. We can get to Aberon by ourselves, it's not too far."

"Are you sure?"

Roran put his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Aye. Get to Ellesmera as fast as you can. Godspeed." Eragon nodded. He turned to mount Saphira.

"And Eragon?"

Eragon turned back to Roran. "I forgive you," said Roran, bear hugging Eragon, "Brother..."

Katrina put her hands on Eragon's shoulder, "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." Eragon mounted Saphira, and turned back to his brother. _We'll be alright... just go as fast as you can. _

_Bye... brother... I'm sorry..._

Eragon and Saphira had been flying for three hours. Only two more hours, and they'd be in Ellesmera. Saphira was a much faster flyer now, and the flight that had originally taken days now only took a few hours. Eragon was resting when Saphira's warning shot through him_. Kull!_

_What?_

_Kull! And these ones are shooting at us!_

_I thought the Kull were our friends now?_

_Apparently these ones didn't get the memo. _

_What's a memo?_

_Never mind, Eragon! They're gonna shoot me down, I'm too close to the ground! _

_I don't dare use magic from here... Land. _

_Eragon, there's at least a hundred of them. _

_We'll be fine, Saphira. Land!_

Saphira landed, and Eragon touched the minds of the Kull. He gasped, and withdrew. _There... there's nothing in there!_

_Nothing?! That's not possible... _

_But... there isn't anything there!_

Eragon lost all of his sympathy for the Kull now. These... creatures... had their minds wiped... or something similar. They'd be in less pain dead. Muttering a few words, he quickly severed a vein in each of the Kull's brains, and most of them dropped dead. The wave of energy that flew out of Eragon shocked him, and Saphira provided him with some extra energy. By the time the spell ended, they were both almost drained.

Eragon gasped, _How did that happen?_

_I don't know, hatchling. There's more at work here than we know. _

_I can't fight them by magic anymore. _

_There's only three left. _

Eragon drew his blade and easily slew the first two Kull. The last one crept around Saphira, and slashed her in her hind leg.

It was only a flesh wound, but it shocked Saphira. She roared and flew into the air. The remaining Kull shot an arrow at her, which she dodged. Eragon threw his sword, which sliced the Kull in half. _Saphira! Land! I can't use magic to get the sword back. I don't have enough energy._

_I can't land._

_What? Why? Are you ok? _

_I'll be fine, but I can't land by myself. The sword hit me in an awkard part. It will hurt really bad to land. _

_Will you be okay? I can help you, use magic and..._

_NO!_ Saphira roared, cutting him off, _You're too weak. It could overexert you! We don't need that. We still need to make it back to Ellesmera today, and if I lend you energy, I won't have enough to fly back. Then how would we camp here? The elves can help us when we arrive. _

_Fine... but I hate to see you in pain. _

Two hours later, they arrived in Ellesmera. Eragon contacted Arya. _Arya! Saphira and I are back. Saphira is hurt, she needs you help to land. Meet us on the outskirts?_

_Of course!_ Arya's voice rang through Eragon's head. _What happened? Is Saphira ok?_

_I'll be fine, _said Saphira, cutting in. _It's just a flesh wound... but it's in an awkward place. _

_I'm coming, hold on. _

A few minutes later, Arya appeared, running gracefully between the widely placed trees. Saphira hovered a few feet above the ground so Arya could reach her leg. "Waise Heill," she whispered, and Saphira's skin knit itself back together. Arya stepped back a few paces, and Saphira nodded.

"Roran and Katrina are in Surda?"

"Aye."

"What about Mercury?" questioned Arya. "Where is she?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you about."

A few moments later, Eragon stood before Islanzadi. "She did what?" shouted the queen.

"She went after Star."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"I tried, but she didn't listen to me," Eragon sighed, "She's very stubborn."

Arya put her hand on her mother's shoulder, "Mercury will be fine, Mother. She has common sense... I think."

Islanzadi burst into tears.

Eragon needed a new sword, and Solobum's words were etched into his mind, "When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree..."

And yet, Eragon was doubtful. Was this really the time he needed a weapon? He could always make his own one. Maybe Solobum meant something... different... Eragon had no clue. He... was hopelessly confused. And when you're confused about something or someone, the best thing to do is talk to someone close to that something or someone. Or if that couldn't happen, talk to another member of said person's species. _Maud. _

The white haired were-cat was wandering through Tialdari Hall, snooping through the shadows with Bladgen, who kept croaking "_Wyrda!_" every few seconds, and observing the elves busy with work. It took Eragon about thirty minutes to find her.

"Maud!" he cried, running up to the were-cat girl.

"Aye?" the were-cat brushed her stiff white bangs out of her eyes. "What is it?"

"I need your help," said Eragon.

"Ask away."

"You see, when I met Solobum," Maud purred on hearing Solobum's name. "He told me to look for a weapon under the roots of the Menoa tree... I dropped my sword earlier today, and I need a new weapon... Is now the right time to get the weapon?"

"What were his exact words?" purred Maud.

" 'When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree.' "

Maud looked over Eragon, "I am not sure what to tell you, but remember... When a were-cat says something, things are never what they exactly seem to mean. And usually, doing things for yourself works out better..." And with that Maud walked away.

_Well, that was completely unhelpful... _muttered Eragon.

_I'm not so sure, hatchling. Maybe Maud was right... things are never what they mean. And doing things for yourself? Maybe making your own weapon. _

_But how? I have no idea about that stuff!_

_I know someone who might..._

Eragon and Saphira stood in front of Rhunon's forge, watching the elderly elf work away at a shield. "What do you want?" she snapped, turning away from the forge.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Rhunon-elda," said Eragon, "I was wondering if..."

"I'm not making you a sword," said Rhunon, cutting him off. "I know you were going to ask that." She turned to resume her work on the shield.

"I wasn't going to ask exactly that..." defended Eragon. _Okay, the moment of truth._ "Would it go against your vow to _tell_ me how to make one of the swords?"

Rhunon sighed, "Eragon, I know you're a good man... but, I made a vow..."

"That's the thing!" cut in Eragon, "I need your help! I need a weapon! And the weapon of a true rider! But... it has to be _worth_ something, you see? I could just make a sword out of magic, but it wouldn't have the same value to me! I need a weapon that either you make, or one that I make..." He sighed, "I'm not going to make you break your vow, that would be cruel. But I think it doesn't break your vow to have to _tell_ me how to make a sword, and let me make it!"

"Your heart is true, Rider," said Rhunon, "And I believe you may be right. You see, these swords, I poured my heart and soul into them, only to have them all destroyed. It broke me, you see? My life's work, destroyed in moments... I haven't told anyone this." Rhunon turned to Eragon, "You are right, though. Telling you how to make the sword wouldn't go against my vow. And to make a rider's blade, with the use of magic, would be an abomination. The blade wouldn't be as strong, because when you love something, and work hard to make it, it will last... forever.

"Yes, I will teach you how to make your own blade, but you have to be determined. Once you start this, you cannot stop. And you cannot, _must_ not, use magic to finish the sword, for it can corrupt the blade. You need to be fully dedicated... are you sure?"

Eragon looked at Saphira, and nodded, "Aye. I'm positive."

"Then let's begin!"

Yay! Eragon's making a sword... Eragon's making a sword!


	23. Brisingr!

Alrighties... I hope you are reading this, cause it's important. and for those of you who're not reading this you will now...

IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

There we go, I think that caught you attention! Alight, here's the deal. I read _Brisingr_ today and I discovered my storyline is pretty similar to it. A couple of things will be kept the same as in the books, because it is a better idea than what I came up with (like uncursing Elva and Orik's issues with the dwarves) For these things it will be pretty obvious that I didn't make them up.

But for other things like having Rhunon teach Eragon how to make the his rider's blade, I had thought of that _before_ I read the book. I have decided to keep the name of Eragon's sword the same and I have also decided to keep the same metal, brightsteel.

Besides that, everything else is my own imagination, and if it is not, I will mention it. But I am still sticking to my same storyline.

Se ona sverdar sitja hvass!

**Empire**

**Chapter 23: Brisingr!**

"This is my treasure, Shadeslayer, for I have had it for many years," said Rhunon, emerging from her home. "It is what I make the rider's swords from. Brightsteel, the metal that falls from the sky. Use it well, for this is the last of it that I have."

"I will."

"Then, lets begin..."

* * *

"Brisingr!" shouted Eragon, and the blade of his sword burst into flames again. _His sword._ He liked the sound of that.

_I have it, Saphira. The last thing that I needed to become a full rider. _

_And you made it yourself, too. I am proud of you, hatchling. You have truely grown. _

_And now, our enemies have something to fear of us, with this sword... I feel unstopable! And so you should, Eragon. And so you should. _

_To new beginings? _

_Aye. To new beginings! _

_It is time to destroy the empire that Galbatorix has built from evil--_

_--and make a new empire from freedom!_

Eragon let lose a cry into the cool night air. "Freedom!" he shouted, and the top of his lungs. And freedom they would have.

**End of Empire**

I'm sorry to end it so suddendly, but I wanted to continue in a next book type thing. The sequal will be coming soon, at least as soon as I can think of a name for it. It will also have a summary of Empire in the begining, so please read it! Thanks!


	24. Inheritance

The Sequal is called "Inheritance"! Enjoy!


End file.
